Harry Potter and the Vocaloid encounter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If Vernon was the only abuser... And the vocaloids were next door... Would this happen? Maybe!


**AN: Hey guys! So you've not been reviewing and I've been lacking creative flow lately so I thought I'd see if I could do this now instead of never. Enjoy. Hopefully listening to Project Diva music will help. Oh and I would put the Japanese bits in Japanese if I didn't have to use google translate to do so. So I'll just use the honorifics like San and Kun. I don't want to offend people more than I have to...**

"English speech"

" _Japanese speech"_

"Singing"

Harry grinned as he looked out the window of the plane. "I'm finally free… No more Uncle Vernon! No more beatings! And no more broken ribs…" He exclaimed happily as the 5 year old ran around the planes interior. He sat back down and recalled why he'd gotten away from them.

 **3 weeks ago**

Harry spun around to catch the plates as they fell dropping his own onto the side. Just as he caught them he was shoved and the hot food went straight into his right eye burning it badly making him scream in pain.

The people staying at number 5 Privet Drive were Japanese and suspicious of the treatment of the children next door, one of them was incredibly round while the other looked broken, malnourished. It couldn't be money problems as the father and son were incredibly overweight. While it could be genetics as the mother was thin the child was much thinner and you could practically count his ribs as he simply walked. These people were the Vocaloids, machines that could sing any song as long as it was in their database with personality and emotions. Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine, Kaito and Megurine Luka were just a few of them and the ones staying in England. Miku looked out the window to the Dursley house as a scream burst from it. _"Uh oh… What was that?!"_ She screeched worried before grabbing the others and pulling them towards the house.

Vernon stood over Harry as he screamed pushing him into the burning hot food angrily. "DAMN FREAK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE OUR FOOD ALONE CAN YOU?! YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN IT AND CONTAMINATE IT WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" He screamed turning a very lovely shade of purple, at least I think it is anyway.

" _Hands off the kid BAKA!"_ He heard some foreign gibberish from behind him and turned round angrily as his lovely son Dudley gasped in excitement while helping harry get up and limp away from him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME! YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING AND I DEMAND YOU LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" He yelled furiously before one of the intruders with long greenish blue hair pulled out a leak and started smacking him with it angrily.

Outside the house the police were heading towards the door after receiving a call. Suddenly a large walrus man crashed through the wall of the building with angry looking people around him. _"BAKA! LEAVE THE CUTIE ALONE!"_ One of them yelled as they started kicking him all the while screaming in Japanese.

"Excuse me! Could you please stop attacking that man? We're here because of a call about a potentially abused child!" One of the younger officers wearing a headset of some kind called out with the smallest grin. The people backed away as the walrus stood up and tried to hit his attackers screaming about freaks and foreigners before he was dragged away by the police.

 **Present**

Harry smiled as Dudley read a book on Japanese and Aunt Petunia sat in one of the chairs thinking. "What's wrong Aunt Petunia?" He asked confused at why she wasn't happy to get away from Vernon and go to a new place to live in. "Why're you sad? We're free!" He exclaimed happily running around.

"Remember how I told you about magic harry? I'm scared that the wizards will try to get Vernon back to privet drive and obliviate us about what happened… I know it's silly since it's been three weeks but…" She sighed as Music entered room through speakers in Japanese. "Dudley could you pass me one of those books please?" She asked him with a smile.

 **Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore frowned as the trackers on Harry showed him heading towards Japan. "I'll have to wait for him to get a locked location before I can find out why he's not with his relatives." He mused not considering that they had gone with him.

 **Back of the plane**

Miku sung quietly to herself like everyone else did in their spare time worried. _"Do you think that his eye will be alright?"_ She asked everyone worried. " _They're made for Vocaloids not humans and we've never tried using them on humans before what if it hurts him?"_ She asked them panicking.

" _Miku-Chan! Calm down! He'll be fine! Just please stop worrying every five minutes! We know you're worried but it's annoying us"_ Ren told her face palming.

" _Sorry… I'm just really worried!"_ She explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

 **1 week later**

Harry grinned as the Vocaloids argued over what he should wear before he walked past them and picked out his new clothes with a happy smile. _"I want this please!"_ He asked carefully in Japanese while Dudley didn't get anything except for gym clothes which could somehow always change to his size.

Miku looked at him happily. _"Got it Harry! Oh and remember that in Japan we're kinda famous so we might get a lot of attention. Understand?"_ She asked him remembering she hadn't told him yet.

" _I already figured that out when I found one of the albums you made."_ Harry said with a grin before walking off to buy the clothes.

"Hey Harry! Look at this! It's got a lightning bolt just like yours on it!" Dudley called over in English holding up a black shirt with an emerald green lightning bolt going down the right side and kanji on the right side which said _"Vocaloid Bolt"_.

"I like it!" He said happily. _"Miss Miku? Who's Bolt?"_ He asked Miku curiously before she gasped and turned away.

" _I… I'm sorry Harry I can't tell you…"_ She said before running of in near tears, somehow I mean she's a robot basically how can she cry?!


End file.
